


Deprivation

by District_9



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, deprivation, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/District_9/pseuds/District_9
Summary: Jeonghan deprived Seungcheol of any affectionate touches, always dancing just out of his reach. But two could play that game. Who will break first and give the other what they want?





	Deprivation

Seungcheol groaned again making Jihoon and Jisoo glance at him.

Reason for his distress? Jeonghan.

His nickname may be angel, and he may look like an angel and sometimes act like one but right now, he was a complete devil.

It had all started one evening, Seungcheol was really tired and just wanted to cuddle with Jeonghan for the rest of the evening.

Luckily for him, the moment he entered the dorm, he saw an empty place next to Jeonghan who was watching TV and immediately grinned.

After taking of his shoes and jacket, he walked over to Jeonghan and sat down, he embraced him and was about to kiss his cheek when Jeonghan pushed him away and walked to his room.

Seongcheol frowned and followed him only to get a door slammed into his face.

"Jeonghan? Did I do something to upset you?" Seungcheol was worried, did he do something wrong?

\------------------

That is how it went for two days until Jeonghan started initiating hugs and kisses, but would pull away the moment Seungcheol tried to kiss or hug back.

And it was then that he realised that the angel wasn't ignoring him, but more like depriving him of affection.

Seungcheol smirked, two could play that game.

He knew that all actions of affection would be blocked but that did not mean that he couldn't affect Jeonghan in another way.

Seungcheol simply began hanging around the other members more and began doing more skinships with them, and once he caught Jeonghan's eye, he smirked at him, making the angel narrow his eyes at his lover.

Jihoon sweatdropped at the scene, wondering who was going to break first.

He did not have to wait long for his answer.

(I was not there and couldn't find a video of it with English subtitles so the stuff I type below this may be inaccurate)

It was halloween and Jeonghan was dressed up as harley quinn, making the fans go crazy.

Everything was going smoothly until the fans asked Jeongcheol to do some skinship.

Seungcheol held Jeonhan's head and caressed his cheek, looking deep into his eyes.

He could see Jeonghan melting and all he wanted to do was kiss him, but the only reason the management accepted their relation is because they promised to keep it quiet and let no one know.

Yet all Seungcheol wanted to do was kiss him, "fuck the management" his heart said, but his brain told him to wait, that it wasn't going to end well for him and jeonghan if they just suddenly kissed.

He quickly pulled away, if he continued staring at Jeonghan like that, he would just give into the urge and kiss him.

The rest of the fanmeet was spend by seungcheol daydreaming until he heard some squealing and his instincts told him to look at what is happenening.

The sight he was met with was one of Jeonghan and Mingyu. The latter pretending as if he was biting Jeonghan's neck and Seungcheol could feel jealousy bruning deep within him.

After the fansign and having the permission to leave, Seungcheol grabbbed Jeonghan's wrist and pulled him towards their dorm.

"I'm sorry, just, stop, I can't handle it anymore" Seungcheol said when he reached his room.

"Just tell me what I did wrong so I can apologise! I don't like the feeling of not having you in my arms"

Jeonghan mumbled "idiot" before hugging Seungcheol.

"If you didn't say all this stuff, I would've given up anyway, I can't stand keepping myself away from you Seungcheol, I'm sorry for treating you like that"

Seungcheol just smiled and tightened his grip on Jeonghan.

They somehow ended up on Seungcheol's bed hugging eachother, both refusing to let go as if their partner would fade if they did.

"This is nice" Seungcheol thought, smiling. Until he suddenly realised something.

"Hey Jeonghan, why were you mad in the first place?"

Jeonghan just avoided eye contact confirming his suspicion. There had only been one time where Jeonghan had been that angry, he had ignored Seungcheol for a whole week.

Seungcheol smiled again: "who's the idiot now?" He said while pecking Jeonghan's face everywhere before finally ending with a soft but passionate kiss on the lips.

Seungcheol found the pout that Jeonghan was wearing absolutely adorable.

Jeonghan had been jealous, and Seungcheol found it to be one of the cutest things ever.


End file.
